


leave me alone

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eleonora is dead set on pushing edoardo away, avoiding her feelings at all costs. and one of the prices she had to pay was a kiss....





	leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hi, I love your writing! Could you write an incantava story about Ele and Edo’s first kiss? Much love ❤️

eleonora was sure that she hated edoardo incanti more than anything. he was a rich and manipulative playboy who did nothing than to break hearts.  
so why was it that whenever he texted her, her heart thumped against her chest a little harder than usual?

_nope, nope, nope,_ eleonora thought to herself, as she tried to zip her overflowing bag of books, _this cannot be happening. a) i’m late for class, and b) i cannot be possibly liking edoardo._

she wished that she looked ahead the moment she bumped into someone along the pretty isolated hallway. it was a shortcut to her classroom, but she didn’t know anyone else who would take this path, or even be out of class right now.

“oh, i’m so s-“ ele started, but stopped mid-apology when she looked up and saw who it was.

_of course_ it was edoardo. life had a damn funny way of how it works.

edo didn’t appear to be mad or upset, but he did have a questioning look on his face. “you haven’t been replying to me. and avoiding me in school.” he noted dutifully.

_yeah, that’s because i’m trying not to like you even more than i already do,_ ele want to say. instead, she snorted.

“if you haven’t noticed, genius,” she snapped, “my life doesn’t revolve around you. i have more important things to do. now, if you’ll excuse me…”

she tried to go around edo, but the boy only stopped her. his slight pout was replaced with a huge smirk. “you like me.” he easily deduced.

_shit! was i that easy to read?_ ele almost went into full panic mood, but luckily, she managed to compose herself.

“nope. i absolutely do no-“

“you like me so much that you’re afraid of falling for me even more, which is why you’ve been avoiding me.” edo intervened arrogantly.

ele let out a frustrated sigh. “get your head out of your ass. i don’t like you. and if you’ll _excuse me_!” she stressed on the last two words.

edo moved away from her path.

the girl quickly started to walk away, but stopped mid path when edo called out to her again. “you’re a coward, eh?”

ele’s back was facing him, but her eye twitched.

“you’re afraid of falling in love,” he sang, “with me. with anyone else. attachment issues, eh? who knew. eleonora sava, big bad girl afraid of falling in love. _such_ a cliché.”

_i won’t let him get to me, i won’t let him get to me,_ ele chanted in her head. she spun around, a deadly glare on her face. “you’re just upset that i still haven’t gotten in your bed yet.” she stated. “just get over it. go find someone else to screw around with. just leave silvia alone.”

edo was silent for a moment. “you know i don’t want you for that.” he finally said, and before ele could argue, he brought the attention back on her. “and if you don’t like me, prove it. actually tell me you don’t like me. _show_ me that you don’t like me, and i’ll leave you alone. for good.”

_but i don’t want you to._

ele went silent, battling her inner conflict.

edo smiled. “see, i told you. you li-“

ele marched up to him and placed her lips against his.

he tasted like expensive wine and cigarettes.

the kiss was a whole lot more than what they both had expected. so when she broke it, edo was shell-shocked.

_she looks unbothered,_ he thought, analysing her face. _that meant nothing to her?_

hurt filled his body. _it did to me._

and it did to eleonora too. more than anything.

but all she said was, “now leave me alone.” her voice slightly cracked, and left edoardo rooted to his spot.


End file.
